Undead Empire
The Incursion Most prolific incursion the Undead Empire that already spans an area close to the size of the United States. The horde is mainly made up of weak zombies that can be killed, and concentrated efforts by multiple forces have impeded their march, some considering it a farming haven. Their control of their area isn’t really strong. There are multiple pockets of resistance within the sphere of influence fighting them. An even bigger problem is that the Undead spawned in the area of New Asia, decimating their huge populations. They grew quickly with hundreds of millions of fodder in just the first months,” Forces sent through to Earth Aberrations Corpse Golems Corpse Lord Noble The Multiversal Faction “Well, I do only retain a fraction of my memories in this form, so I do not remember all the details. But simply put you are a purebred undead, uniquely suited for miasmic cultivation,” the old man explained. “Almost all undead are turned species. For example, humans who have died and been infused with miasma. They are not pure undead since their original bodies were not meant for that sort of cultivation. Even their progeny who are born undead are afflicted with the same problem,” Anzonil continued. “Sorry, progeny? The undead can have children?” Zac asked with some surprise. “Of course, but not until they reach late E-grade and have awakened their bodies,” Anzonil nodded as matter of course, giving Zac another surprise. “The Draugr is one of the five purebred undead races,” Anzonil said. “Even though they look mostly human they are not. They have no living counterparts, the same as the other four pure races. Their origin is unknown, just like the true origin of the undead in general.” “And this makes cultivation easier for us?” Zac asked. “As far as I’ve understood it. The five races have a natural connection with Miasma that other undead do not have, and their bloodlines are almost considered holy. If you walked into the capital of some planet in the Undead Empire many of the young lasses wouldn’t hesitate to procreate with you" I’ve heard the elders of the five races aren’t big fans of their genes being wantonly spread throughout the Empire. They rely on their superior lineages to that they can maintain their power. They have built up great advantages and heritages over millions of years with the help of their natural endowments, and don’t want it spread into the public, - Chapter 247 “I am not sure, but from what I understand your eyes are unique, and not something other undead possesses. Red shining eyes? The Eternal Clan, another of the five races, might sometimes have red eyes from what I understand. It is part of their blood arts,” there were many old Clans among the Draugr who were considered nobility. One ancient family, in particular, was seen as the de-facto leader of the race. But most of the Draugr were simply normal cultivators, though still elites of the undead empire.Category:Incursions